


Catra Makes a (Good) Miscalculation

by ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Don't worry, F/F, Infected She-ra, exhibitionist catra, infected scorpia, no murder here, only threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91
Summary: After She-Ra becomes infected by First One's Tech and caused her friends to fall through a hole, she's left alone with Scorpia and Catra in the middle of a blizzard. Catra assumed that murder would be the only thing on an Infected She-Ra's mind and that the infection couldn't spread. She would be wrong in both cases.





	Catra Makes a (Good) Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN THREE CONSENTING ADULT WOMEN!

“Stay away from her!”

Catra could only watch as Scorpia tackled the infected She-Ra. Catra wished that she had dragged Entrapta here to help but one of the robots was starting to act screwy so Entrapta had opted to stay inside and Catra was more than happy to leave her be. Now she was sincerely regretting that decision.

She was about to launch herself into the fray to help Scorpia when the two landed against some boulders, hard. Scorpia gave a grunt of pain as her head smacked against the stone. She-Ra clenched her sword and slammed her elbow into Scorpia's side. Scorpia gave a groan and slumped against the boulders, her head lulled to the side as she fought to keep conscious.

She-Ra got off of the dazed Scorpia and turned around to face the woman. She started to lift the sword to end Scorpia's life when “Adora, don't!” pierced the freezing air.

The sword arm halted and fell back to She-Ra's side. She looked over her shoulder at Catra who still had her hand raised toward the two as if that would stop Adora from killing Scorpia. She-Ra had her eyebrows narrowed as she studied Catra. Catra could only hold her gaze as she felt the snow pelt against her. “I know you.” The rage was gone from her voice but it wasn't friendly either. She-Ra faced Catra and took a few steps forward. “Catra?” she asked, more of Adora's true voice leaking and overtaking the metallic ring of the infected She-Ra's voice.

“Yes!” Catra clung to the hope that she could pull Adora out of whatever thing this was. She glanced down at the arm still holding the sword. Her veins were not bulging as much as they were when she first became infected. But her eyes stayed the same bright red. Catra's instincts told her that was not a good sign. “It's me, Adora. Catra.” She got back on feet and gulped when she saw She-Ra grip the sword with both hands. “Look, how about we call this a tie?” Catra gestured to the hole where Adora's new friends fell. “You can go look for your friends and I can get Scorpia to a medic.” She could see Scorpia starting to regain some strength but it was clear that she was in no fighting shape. “Just let us go.”

She-Ra appeared confused at the last words. “Let you go?” Now it was just Adora's voice. She shook her head and more of her veins reverted back to normal. Catra didn't like the look in She-Ra's eyes. “You're mine, Catra.” She took another step to Catra, her grip on the sword slackening.

“Don't you touch her!”

A few of She-Ra's veins bulged once as whatever was infecting her released more of the venom. She-Ra turned halfway to look at Scorpia.

Scorpia had gotten back on her knees. One of her claws was cradling her head and as she tried to get up, she fell back down with a whimper. “Don't you touch her,” she repeated, panting with exhaustion.

She-Ra glanced at Catra. “Stay.” She walked to Scorpia, stopping a foot away and kneeling down into the snow. Scorpia met She-Ra's eyes but everyone knew She-Ra had the upper hand. She-Ra looked Scorpia over once before looking back into her eyes. “You're cute.”

A blush bloomed on Scorpia's face. “Cute? What?”

She-Ra cupped Scorpia's face and dragged her thumb against her cheek. When Scorpia didn't pull away, She-Ra leaned forward and started to kiss Scorpia.

Scorpia jerked once at the initial contact but she soon closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. When she felt She-Ra's tongue swipe at her lower lip, she opened her mouth with a whimper. She lifted her claws slowly to not scare She-Ra and pulled the other woman closer. It felt good to kiss She-Ra. Wasn't her head hurting before?

Catra fidgeted where she stood. She wanted to stop whatever was happening between the two but She-Ra told her to stay. For once in her life, she had no desire to disobey.

The two broke the kiss and She-Ra chuckled when Scorpia tried to continue the kiss. She grinned at the red eyes looking back at her. Her hand slid down Scorpia's cheek to the top her jacket. She frowned at the clothing and then at the snow all around them, remembering that they were in the middle of a blizzard. “Inside. Now.”

Scorpia nodded and got to her feet without any of her previous sluggishness. She-Ra walked away with Scorpia following close behind. As she passed Catra, she said, “You too,” without even glancing at her.

Catra looked down and followed meekly. At least they were leaving the cold. She could feel a pair of eyes on her and looked up to see Scorpia looking over her much like She-Ra did to her a minute ago. The same look was in her eyes as it was in She-Ra's. Catra hugged herself and tried to convince herself that she was not having any sort of reaction to the attention. None at all. Catra's tail twitched.

Catra was the one who put in the code to open the doors and the three entered the corridor. Catra fidgeted again as the doors closed behind them.

“Where's Entrapta?” She-Ra asked Scorpia. She laid her sword on the wall next to the door without care if Catra could grab it.

“She's in her lab,” Scorpia answered without hesitation. She pulled the mittens off of her claws and shrugged off her coat.

“Don't tell her that!” Catra snapped. Immediately her animal instincts told her she made the wrong move. Her tail twitched again as both pairs of red eyes looked at her.

She-Ra gestured to a random crate that sat amongst others to the left of the corridor. “Scorpia, you stay there.” The Horde soldier didn't question the order and sat down on a spare crate, facing the other two. She-Ra closed the distance between herself and Catra, her eyes boring down at the other woman. Instead of anger at the outburst, her eyes held a fondness that Catra hadn't seen since Adora became the new She-Ra.

The sight made Catra's stomach flutter. “What?” She tried to sound agitated but the word came out breathless.

“Do you remember that vision from the temple?” She-Ra asks. “After it showed us as kids.”

“Kitty Catra,” Scorpia whispered in wonder.

She-Ra chuckled and reached out to scratch Catra's chin as if she were a true cat. “Catra was adorable growing up,” she told Scorpia before focusing back on Catra. “Do you remember any of it?”

Catra nodded, trying not to feel the soft fingers that were trailing down to her neck to toy with the collar of her shirt. And she was definitely not hoping that those fingers would go back to touching her fur instead of her shirt. She was failing miserably.

“Did you hear what she told me?” She-Ra asked as she tilted her head to the side, her eyes watching what her fingers were doing.

“Who?” Catra asked.

She-Ra shrugged like it wasn't important. “The giant purple lady.” Her fingers went up again to play with Catra's right ear. Catra had to bite her lower lip to keep from sighing. Her ears were always so sensitive and she hated that Adora knew it. “She said that I needed to let go.” Again she moved her hand but this time she grabbed Catra's mask. She-Ra studied it for a long moment. “I didn't really know what she meant at the time.” She-Ra's eyes flashed to Catra's face, not missing how her lips were slightly parted and her breathing was a little heavier than usual. “I think she might have been talking about you.” The grin was back as she tossed the headpiece over her shoulder. “But she was wrong about that.” She-Ra cupped Catra's cheek as her other arm pulled the other woman closer. She could see how hard Catra was having to stop herself from nuzzling against the palm. "You're mine."

Catra shook her head weakly even as her belt was being unbuckled by She-Ra. "I belong to the Horde."

"Wrong." She-Ra pressed their lips together harshly, cutting off any objection from Catra, as half-hearted as they may be. She could tell that Catra struggled with herself but soon the smaller woman was deepening the kiss, murmuring Adora's name. She-Ra allowed the kiss to continue for a few moments before breaking it off with a nibble on Catra's lower lip. "You're mine, Catra. It doesn't matter if you're a Horde Force Captain and I'm the new She-Ra." Her hands quickly unzipped Catra' s jacket and pushed it off Catra's shoulders. The shirt came off next. She-Ra slipped a finger under the band of Catra's bra and pulled it back just enough so that when she let go, it snapped back. "I'm not going to give up the things that belong to me, Catra." A sudden smile lit up She-Ra's face but it looked a little too cruel to be from Adora. "Huh, I guess I am a perfect Horde Solider."

"I don't belong to you," Catra whispered. She wanted to cross her arms over her chest but her hands found themselves undoing her bra. She let the garment fall to the floor with the other articles of clothing She-Ra had taken off of her. Catra shivered in the cold air and tried to tell herself that her nipples were hard because of the cold temperature in the room. Not because She-Ra licked her lips when her breasts were revealed. Her tail twitched.

"Yes, you do," She-Ra protested, cupping Catra's right breast and running her thumb against the nipple. She took the gasp from Catra as a sign to continue so she bent down to suck the nipple into her mouth. A hand grabbed the back of her head and for a second She-Ra wondered if Catra was going to pull her away. A moment later however, she felt claws kneed into her hair and scalp as Catra murmured something along her name.

She-Ra gave the nipple a few more sucks before pulling back and blowing cool air on it. Catra hissed softly at the action but soon was purring when She-Ra started to lick at the nipple again, a hand coming up to play with the unattended breast. After a minute, She-Ra switched breasts to give the other nipple the same treatment. She could feel how impatient Catra was getting by how the smaller woman squirmed and pressed her thighs together in an attempt to feel some pressure to where she needed She-Ra the most. It made She-Ra grin against Catra's chest. She gave the nipple in her mouth a swift nibble, causing Catra to yelp in pain and pleasure, before pulling back and pointing to where Scorpia was still sitting watching the two.

"Have her take off the rest of your clothes."

It took Catra a few moments to understand the words. When she did, she went to Scorpia obediently with She-Ra following behind her. The same red eyes that She-Ra now possessed took her in eagerly. Her tail twitched and Scorpia's did as well.

Scorpia got up from her crate when Catra reached her and gestured to it. "Bend over," she said.

Catra never heard Scorpia's voice like that. There was authority in it where before, there was an almost annoyingly-high amount of optimism and enthusiasm. She bent over the crate and felt her stomach clench in arousal. Catra turned her head to watch Scorpia pull down her pants and underwear to her feet. Her tail had wrapped itself loosely around Scorpia's shoulders sometime as she finished undressing her. She looked to her right where She-Ra was standing, watching her being undressed by another woman.

"You like this, don't you?" She-Ra asked. She ran a finger down Catra's back and scratched the base of Catra's tail. The purring grew louder as Catra instinctively tried to raise her butt higher so She-Ra could scratch her harder. She-Ra moved down and spread Catra's lower lips with her index and middle finger. "You're so wet, Catra. Such a dirty kitty."

The purring stopped as Catra took a gulp. She knew Scorpia was still kneeling behind her and could see everything with She-Ra spreading her like that. "I don't like this." Her tail twitched, causing Scorpia to giggle as it tickled her neck.

The hand that was spreading her lower lips pulled back and spanked Catra sharply. Catra gave a yelp and the crates creaked at her jump from the contact. She-Ra rubbed at the spot where she spanked Catra and gave a mocking sound of concern. "What did I say about lying, Catra?"

"Not, not to do it," Catra murmured.

She-Ra gave another smack to Catra's butt. “Louder. I can't hear you.” The hand went back to massaging the spot where she spanked.

“Not to do it,” Catra said clearly. It was too humiliating. Her enemy had just spanked her in front of one of her subordinates! Scorpia saw everything, she could tell the others how She-Ra and her undressed the Force Captain and had her bend over a box of crates to be spanked. Maybe She-Ra would let Scorpia have the next hit. Catra shook her head to get rid of that last thought.

"So?" She-Ra drawled out, moving the hand to spread Catra again. This time she used her index and ring finger and circled Catra's entrance with her middle finger. It amazed her how excited Catra had become. "Do you like it or not? You didn't say anything about us stopping before so I assume you want this.” She-Ra's finger went lower and lightly played with Catra's clit. “I don't want to force you into this and I don't think Scorpia does either.”

“Not a chance,” Scorpia said, watching She-Ra rub at Catra's clit. “I want to play with you wildcat, but only if you want to.”

She-Ra nodded at the words before focusing back on Catra. "I need you to tell us you want this. If not, I'll take Scorpia away and have some fun with her myself." The finger stopped circling and Catra groaned.

Catra licked her lower lip and tried to think clearly about this entire situation. If anyone finds out about this, her entire career and most likely life would be thrown away. Hordak would probably kill her himself. Catra moved forward so She-Ra wasn't touching her. She said nothing as she hopped up on the crate and sat down with her legs spread wide over the edge. "I like it," Catra said truthfully, reaching down and spreading herself for the two. “I want to.”

"Good, kitty." She-Ra said. She sat next to Catra on the crate and leaned down to kiss her. She swallowed the moan Catra gave as Scorpia leaned forward to lap up her slit. She-Ra hummed against Catra's mouth approvingly, her hands grabbing Catra's breast to play with her nipples.

One of Catra's hands found itself clenching Scorpia's hair and She-Ra's thigh. She met She-Ra's eyes and saw something of Adora in them. Catra looked down and saw something of Scorpia in Scorpia's red eyes when they opened to look up at Catra. She purred at the attention she was receiving from the two. "I like it," she repeated, leaning against She-Ra's side.

Scorpia took a few more licks of Catra's slit before focusing on the other woman's clit. She used the tip of her tongue to tease Catra for a few moments, earning a soft growl mixed in with the purring. Never in her wildest dreams did Scorpia ever think that Catra would let her do this. But why wouldn't she? Catra was hers as much as the wildcat was Adora's. If Catra wanted her to stop, all she had to do was say so. And the only thing that was coming out of her mouth now was breathy sighs and moans. Scorpia wrapped her lips around Catra's bud and sucked on it gently.

"Oh fuck, Scorpia!" Catra cried out. She couldn't stop her hips from rocking into Scorpia's mouth. She needed more. More of Adora and of Scorpia. Catra grabbed one of She-Ra's hands that was playing with her breast. "Adora, please. I need more."

"I know you do, kitty." She-Ra looked at Scorpia. "Switch with me."

Scorpia grumbled something against Catra's cunt but she got back on her feet after giving the clit a few more sucks for good measure. She was about to climb on the crate to replace She-Ra but She-Ra grabbed her by the back of her head to press their lips together.

She-Ra could taste Catra on Scorpia's tongue and lips and it made her groan. "You're delicious, Catra." She watched as Catra's tail twitched a few times.

"I could eat her all day if I could." There was a bit of an edge to Scorpia's voice that She-Ra didn't like.

"Later. I want to eat her now," She-Ra said with a tone that broke no argument. "You can suck on her nipples though. They're almost as sensitive as her ears."

Catra shivered at the gleeful expression on Scorpia's face. Great, now she knew about the ears. She needed someone to touch her and now.

She-Ra settled on her knees in front of Catra while Scorpia sat next to the Horde Force Captain. Scorpia blew on Catra's right ear and watched as it swished as Catra shivered. She turned Catra's head so the two could kiss.

"You're such a good kitty, Catra," She-Ra murmured against Catra's left thigh. She pressed a gentle kiss there before kissing up the thigh to the apex of Catra's legs. She watched Catra and Scorpia kissing for a moment before taking a teasing lick up Catra's slit. She-Ra spread Catra's lower lips and lapped at her entrance, humming at the taste.

"Adora, yes," Catra whimpered into Scorpia's mouth. She reached down and cupped Scorpia's sex through her pants. "Scorpia, I want to."

"Say no more," Scorpia kicked off her boots and pushed down her pants and underwear with her claws. She barely got the clothing off of her before Catra's hand was back cupping her sex. "Careful with your claws, wildcat."

Catra tried to murmur an affirmative but a lengthy moan escaped instead as she felt two of She-Ra's fingers enter her. They were bigger than what she was used to but she was so aroused that it didn't hurt. Catra spread her legs wider for She-Ra as she rubbed Scorpia's clit with two of her fingers.

"There you go," Scorpia sighed. "Just like that." She watched as She-Ra fingerfucked Catra. It was more thrilling than she could ever imagine seeing Catra like this. Completely obedient to her wishes as well as another. She bit her lower lip as Catra added more pressure just as She-Ra resumed sucking on Catra's clit.

"Adora, I'm gonna-"

Catra didn't finish the sentence before She-Ra pulled away completely. Catra gave a growl of dismay and Scorpia was confused as well. Catra's fingers rubbed at Scorpia's clit faster as her own climax was denied. She-Ra wiped Catra's slick off of her lips with the back of her hand as she glared up at the woman. "Say that you're mine, Catra." She got up to her feet and dug her nails into the flesh of Catra's thighs. She grinned at Scorpia. "You're mine too, Scorpia."

Scorpia groaned as she felt herself rise closer to her peak. "Catra, inside." She moaned happily as she felt two fingers plunge inside and curl. Her toes curled tight as her hips rocked into the thrusting fingers. She could feel the two pair of eyes watch intently as she started to come undone. "I'm yours, She-Ra."

"Adora," She-Ra corrected. She moved away from Catra to stand in front of Scorpia.

"I'm yours, Adora." Scorpia's legs immediately wrapped around She-Ra to pull her to herself. "I'm yours," Scorpia moaned. She wasn't sure if Scorpia meant Adora or Catra but at that moment it didn't matter. "I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours!" Scorpia threw back her head as she climaxed. She felt two pairs of teeth bite down at her neck. There was no doubt that Scorpia's neck would be covered in love bites tomorrow but that didn't matter either.

Catra slowed her fingers as she felt Scorpia come down from cloud nine. She gave Scorpia's neck one last mark before pulling back to see her and Adora's handiwork. Scorpia had slumped against the crate some time ago and her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath. Catra pressed her legs together to try to get any relief to the ache in between her legs. Catra didn't dare touch herself, Adora may punish her if she did. And they most likely didn't have enough time for that. Not that Catra wanted to be punished by Adora and Scorpia. Her tail twitched.

"I think you look good like that, Scorpia," She-Ra told the lying woman.

Scorpia nodded from her position. "Yeah, I like laying down." She gently grabbed Catra's arm. "You should lie down too."

"I agree," She-Ra said. Before Catra could do anything on her own, She-Ra shoved her down on the crate besides Scorpia. "Scorpia, get off."

Scorpia got off of the crate and stumbled a moment before standing where she could have a better vantage point.

She-Ra kicked off her boots and shimmied out of her shorts and underwear before climbing up on the crate. She-Ra settled with her knees on either side of Catra's head. She grinned down at the blushing face and grabbed a fistful of hair. "Lick."

Catra didn't have to be told twice. She grabbed She-Ra's hips and positioned themselves so that she could lick up She-Ra's slit. The taste of her was so good that Catra never wanted to stop. She groaned as She-Ra started to ride her face. "More, please."

She-Ra tugged at Catra's hair as she rocked her hips down harder. She didn't need much more before she reached her own orgasm. "Harder." She watched Catra's eyes flutter as the other woman redoubled her efforts and focused on her clit. She-Ra hummed in appreciation. "Good, kitty." She felt Catra begin to purr at the praise and it made everything so much better. "You're my good kitty." The purring increased in intensity. It took a few more laps of Catra's tongue before She-Ra tensed up as she climaxed. She slumped back and chuckled as Catra tried to pull her back so she could continue licking at She-Ra's cunt. She sat down on Catra's hips and felt Catra rock her hips up on instinct. "Aw, is the kitty getting desperate?"

This time Catra didn't bother responding. She was getting desperate. Her tail wrapped around She-Ra's waist. "Please, Adora." She needed Adora or Scorpia to touch her. She didn't care which.

She-Ra pet Catra's hair and brushed some of her unruly hair away from her face. "All you have to do is say you're mine, Catra."

"Mine too," Scorpia added.

"Scorpia's too," She-Ra said. She looked down at Catra's neck as she got off of the other woman to sit beside her. It was too bare. "Maybe we can give you a collar. Would you like that?"

Catra licked her lips and slowly nodded. She couldn't say the words now but she could do that. She was rewarded with one of She-Ra's hands moving down her body to cup her sex. It wasn't much stimuli but it was enough to get Catra to begin purring again.

She-Ra rubbed Catra's sex softly using her whole palm. She ignored the pitiful growl Catra gave in protest as she continued, playing with her ears with the hand not pleasuring her. She-Ra felt the woman under her shiver in delight. "I wonder what Glimmer and Bow would think if they saw your collar." Catra's hips jerked up into She-Ra's hand. "What do you believe they would think?"

"They would, would think that I belonged to you and Scorpia," Catra whispered. She could do this, especially if it meant that Adora would touch her more. Catra moaned in delight as one of She-Ra's fingers slipped inside her slit. "I want them to see my collar." The finger pushed into her entrance as Scorpia joined them on the crate.

"Shadow Weaver would see it too," Scorpia pointed out. She moved back so Catra's head could lay on her lap. She wrapped her claws around Catra's torso and chuckled as the other woman purred up at her. "She might get upset."

Catra moaned deeply and she grabbed one of Scorpia's claws. "She might actually think I could follow orders." Her eyes squeezed shut. "Oh Adora, _yes._ "

She-Ra had taken that opportunity to add two more fingers and curl them inside Catra. She rubbed against the sweet spot inside Catra and chuckled as the other woman jerked her hips into it. "Scorpia can show you off to the Horde and I can show you off to the Princess Alliance."

"Oh fuck, yes!" Catra clenched at the claws with both hands, not trusting herself to grab She-Ra without accidental scratching her. Her tail wrapped loosely around She-Ra's arm. She rocked her hips in rhythm to the thrusting. "I want it. I want that!"

"You want what?" She-Ra asked.

"Be specific," Scorpia said.

Catra whined deep in her throat. "I want you to fuck me in front of them." She knew she exceeded both their expectations by the look on their faces. Catra was close, so close. She squeezed her eyes shut as she pictured it in her head. "Please, fuck me in front of them. I want them to see how you two destroyed me."

"I'm sure Glimmer will love that," She-Ra practically purred. "She was always annoyed with how cocky you are when you fight us. I bet she would get _soaked_ seeing how much you beg for us to fuck you." She felt Catra's inner walls flutter against her fingers and she pulled them out. She kept Catra's disbelieving gaze as she sucked her fingers clean of Catra's slick.

"No!" Catra growled. "I've been good!" She tried to touch herself to give herself that one last push but Scorpia grabbed her arms with her claws. Catra knew that Scorpia would never hurt her on purpose, but the other woman didn't always know her own strength. Her hips rocked against nothing as she whined. "Just a little more, please."

She-Ra met Scorpia's eyes and nodded to her.

"Be more specific," Scorpia said. She let go of Catra's arms when she felt that Catra wasn't going to be naughty and touch herself. "What exactly do you want us to do to you."

Catra tried to growl at Scorpia but a strangled whimper came out instead. "Please, Scorpia." She reached up to caress her neck, her claws slightly scraping against the skin. Not enough to hurt but definitely enough to get Scorpia's full attention. "I need you to touch me."

"Answer Scorpia and we will."

"Fine!" Catra's tail tightened around She-Ra's waist to stop its twitching. "I want you to finger me while I'm in your lap so Glitter-"

"Glimmer," She-Ra warned.

"-Glimmer can see how wet you make me. I want you to use your magic to change your sword into rope so you can tie me up and fuck me until I pass out in front of your new friends." Catra looked up at Scorpia. "I want you to punish me in front of the troops when I disobey or be disrespectful or whatever. I want you to bend me over your lap and spank me until I beg you to stop. I want you to choke me while you do it so I have to scream to be heard." Catra's mismatch eyes flashed between the two faces. Both of them looked more flush than before, imagining the scene that Catra painted for them. "I want them to know that I belong to you. If they start to doubt it, I want you to remind them."

"Good kitty," She-Ra and Scorpia said in union. She-Ra plunged three of her fingers inside of Catra, whistling when she realized she was even wetter than before. Scorpia pulled Catra up so that they could share a passionate kiss. Catra's hips sputtered with every one of She-Ra's thrusts as one of her hands held tight to She-Ra's arms and the other buried itself in Scorpia's locks.

With a few more thrusts, Catra finally reached her peak. "Scorpia, Adora!" she practically screamed. She clenched down hard on She-Ra's fingers, her hips thrusting up sloppily as she rode her orgasm. Her moans were muffled slightly by Scorpia's mouth. Catra tried to kiss back but it was too much. Soon, she slumped against Scorpia's body as She-Ra carefully pulled her fingers out of Catra.

"You were so good," She-Ra whispered. She offered her fingers to Scorpia to lick clean. Scorpia didn't waste any time bringing the fingers into her mouth and groaning at the taste of Catra's slick. She-Ra noticed that Catra watched Scorpia lick her essence off of She-Ra's fingers with a small, satisfied smile. She-Ra chuckled and spread Catra's legs again to lick her sex clean of cum. Catra shivered but didn't put up any resistance to She-Ra's tongue, only offering a quiet, "Adora."

When She-Ra was finished, she leaned back to inspect the two. Most of the red glow in Scorpia's eyes were gone. She could feel whatever was infecting her work itself out of her system now too. She-Ra shook her head to refocus on the two women in front of her. Why was Catra naked? She reached out to touch an errant scar on her belly. "Didn't you get that from cadet training?" she asked, not liking how her words were slightly slurred.

"Adora?" Catra said, confused. She felt Scorpia nuzzle the top of her head with her chin and looked up at the larger woman. There was a grin on her face but her eyes were unfocused. "Scorpia?"

"Yeah, wildcat?" Scorpia sighed happily. She nuzzled against the top of Catra's head again. "Did you know your fur is soooo soft?"

"I know right?" She-Ra laughed. She rubbed at Catra's belly, smiling at the way Catra wiggled at being petted. "I used to do this all the time when I was still in the Horde." She grinned up at Scorpia. "She pretends to hate it but she really loves the attention," she whispered, lifting a hand up to guard the words from Catra. She frowned at the sight of her gold arm guard. Why was she She-Ra? It was just Catra and Scorpia. She-Ra closed her eyes and felt the magic dissipate so she was back to being regular, non-magical Adora.

Adora flopped down on Catra, grumbling when one of Scorpia's claw spikes poked at her.

"Uh, are you two okay?" Catra asked. She had no idea what was going on anymore. Very kinky and possibly career-ending and life-ending sex was one thing, but the two were acting way too weird. Catra looked between the two and noticed that their eyes no longer had any red to them. Adora's was back to being blue and Scorpia's black.

"Pfft, we're good," Adora murmured. She settled more into Catra and grabbed one of Scorpia's claws.

"So good," Scorpia agreed. She kissed Catra's hair and pulled the two women more close to her.

That was enough. Catra struggled to get herself disentangled between the two women, as much as she would have liked staying sandwiched between them. She pointed at Scorpia's clothing that was still on the floor. At least with Adora transforming back, she was already fully clothed. "That's it, you get your clothes on. We're going to Entrapta so she could fix whatever is going on with you two."

_Or at least bring back the infected She-Ra and Scorpia, minus the murder part and plus on the sexual deviant part,_ Catra added in her head. She collected the parts of her uniform in her arms when she heard a soft moan. She looked back and saw that Adora was riding Scorpia's thigh. Scorpia had her claws on Adora's hips and guiding her along her thigh, murmuring something in her ear.

"One more round," Catra promised herself as she dropped the clothes in her hands onto the ground. "One more round and I take them to Entrapta." Catra's tail twitched.

 

 

 


End file.
